Age of Consent
by MintiNeko
Summary: Fugaku now believed that the law of consent was meant to keep teen girls away from older men, and not the other way around. FugakuMikoto.


**AN:** Just one of those ideas that hit you and don't let go.

Technically, going by the data books, Fugaku is five years older than Mikoto. While in my fics I usually ignore this fact, when this idea popped in my head I thought this would incorporate the idea perfectly.

**Age of Consent**

* * *

Fugaku wondered for a moment if anyone he knew was having this problem.

Probably not. After all, how often was it that a young man would freely reject a sane young woman's advances? He was already notorious for doing so, to the point that his teammates (and aunts, uncles, and cousins) heckled him constantly and joked that he would reproduce by complete cell division when the time came for him to produce an heir.

They also told him that if they were in his place, they would accept what was offered without a second thought.

Of course, Fugaku thought tiredly, _they_ didn't have to deal with the fact that the girl in question who was offering, Mikoto, was sixteen.

_Sixteen!_

There is a big difference between sixteen and twenty-one.

Not that Mikoto seemed to notice.

Or particularly _care_.

She kept running after him, and while he (admittedly) enjoyed her company, he _didn't_ enjoy being the target of her kunoichi training. It was hard enough to try to formulate strategies and plans of action without seeing her pouting and doe-eyed right in front of him.

"Fugaku-san, are you listening to me?" She asked. Fugaku turned to face the Chuunin sitting besides him, charcoal-black eyes attentive to his movements, head tilted just so, dark hair stirred up by even the lightest breeze.

In a way, it was a pity that she was much younger than him, Fugaku thought, reluctantly. Mikoto was an _exceptionally _pretty girl.

He sighed.

"Yes, Mikoto, I heard you. And no, thank you. I don't have time for relationships." He replied, not unkindly, as she was a nice girl and deserved some respect. Hopefully, his repeating their now-old argument, might finally persuade her to look to others, preferably of her own age, for romance.

"The Hyuuga twins are getting married soon," Mikoto's ladylike folded hands resting in her lap and crossed legs belied the slight smirk playing around her lips. "You can hardly say _they_ had no time to build up relationships."

So much for that hope.

"Mikoto, you're sixteen."

"I'll be seventeen soon." She corrected him, still smirking.

"Right," Fugaku sighed. "Look, Mikoto, you are very attractive—"

"Why thank you, Fugaku."

"—but I don't think the age difference will work out." There, he said it.

"My parents are twelve years apart, and they're happy." She pointed out, unperturbed.

"That may be so, but by Konoha law, having any kind of relationship that isn't platonic with me is illegal."

"Who did you hear that from?"

"My father." It was his turn to smirk, and to for once be intensely grateful that the police force was thought up, founded, and run by the Uchiha clan. "No adult can engage in romantic or sexual relations with a minor. It's the law."

"I don't care." How she managed to sound so sure of herself, and still keep that damnedly _sweet_ and mellow expression on her face, he had no idea.

"Why don't you go for that teammate of yours, that Namikaze?" He suggested, ignoring completely her previous declaration.

"Minato-kun?" Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "He's nice, but he's also madly in love with Kushina Uzumaki. Besides, his attention span is too short."

Fugaku didn't respond.

"I'm not going to give up, you know," Mikoto stood from the curbside, dusting off the back of her skirt and shorts. She turned and smiled at him. "I really don't care a thing for laws and propriety and all that _fun_ stuff. I just care about my emotions and how much I like you. And five years isn't so long a distance."

"Right now it is." Fugaku stood also, looking down on the shorter Mikoto. She looked up at him, still smiling.

He sighed. "Mikoto, I really do suggest that you stop pursuing me so publically. It doesn't do either one of us any good, and we both have other priorities to focus on."

Mikoto's shoulders slumped, and her smile faded.

"I suppose so."

"Thank you." Awkwardly, Fugaku patted her on the back, unsure what else to say.

"What about when I'm eighteen?"

Fugaku started to say 'no', but found himself quite unwilling to do so.

"…It could work." He agreed, wary. Immediately her back straightened and she smiled her pretty smile. "But no constant asking about dates until then." He added hastily.

"Fine." She agreed. "But until then…" With shinobi speed, she stepped up to him, grabbed his shoulders, kissed him on the mouth, and flash-stepped a good thirty feet away.

Fugaku just stood there for a moment, a little confused, before realizing what she had done.

"What was that for?!" He yelled up the street at her.

"Insurance," she hollered back, laughing in a decidedly unMikoto-ish manner. "You don't expect me to go fourteen months without one of those every now and then, did you? See you later!" Still laughing, she flickered out of view.

Fugaku found himself hoping the fourteen months would go by _fast_.

Then, if, theoretically, if he and Mikoto did actually start going out, he would be less distracted than constantly being on his guard for a five foot tall kissing bandit.

* * *

That was fun.

Reviews please!


End file.
